Life goes on
Days passed and the little orc became more confident in her care of her tiny charge. Swaddled and tucked into a basket at her side or strapped to her chest in a carrying harness, the infant was ever present. "He's gettin' heavy!" She exclaimed, glancing up at her mistress as she finished tucking him into his harness. The mistress smiled down at her, patting her cheek before scooping up her hand basket and sweeping out the door of the main house. "That means he's growing, Thalleia. You've taken good care of him." Elizabeth waited while the little orc slung her own basket onto her back and swung the door closed behind her. "Rii'ka would be proud." Eyes misting, Thalleia followed her mistress down the path to the orchard. "Has your father named him yet?" The mistress glanced back, eyeing her little green shadow. Thalleia shook her head, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. Turning, the mistress squatted down, soft grey eyes level with Thalleias own. "I'm sorry, honey. I know you miss your mama." The little orc nodded once, tucking her chin to her chest, nose buried in the thick tuft of black hair atop the infants head. The mistress reached out, lightly stroking Thalleias unruly chestnut locks. "She's in a better place now, Thalleia." Her tone was soft, comforting. "Can I go there, too?" The mistress gently cupped one small, green cheek. "I think you will, someday..." Elizabeth smiled, lightly chucking the girls chin. "But not today, alright? Nor tomorrow..." The girl nodded obediently. "I'd be terribly lonesome without you here, Thalleia." The mistress glanced at the girls sleeping burden and back. "And what would become of him without you?" She stood, stroking a stray strand from the childs brow and tucking it behind a pointed ear. "This is where you belong now, you're needed here." The little orc nodded once more. "Promise me you won't go running off Thalleia..." "Yes ma'am." Nodding, the mistress turned and started back down the path, Thalleia close behind. -------------------------------------------------- Lowering herself from tip-toe to heel, the mistress set the latest apple atop the others in her basket. "I think we have enough now, Thalleia." She turned, watching the girl drop another bruised, windfall fruit into the basket on her back. "Shall we go down to the river for a bit before heading back?" Thalleia grinned, nodding. Maybe there would be time for a quick swim. They turned south, the small orchard opening on a thin strip of lush grass and just beyond, the banks of the river. The little orc gazed longingly at the sparkling water, watching the silver flash as the sun danced across the surface. "Go, Thalleia." The mistress grinned, removing the pack from the childs back and setting it against a tree. "We can spare a little time for a swim." Thalleia beamed up at her, then glanced quickly down at the bundle strapped to her chest, her attention caught by the slurping smacks of the infant gumming at his fist. Elizabeth laughed, untying her apron and spreading it on the thick, green carpet before seating herself. "Hand him here, I'll tend him for a bit." Thalleia looked uncertain a moment, glancing from the babe to her mistress and back. Lifting her arms, the mistress made a beckoning motion with both hands. "He'll be fine, Thalleia. Swim while you can, the weather's turning and soon enough the edges will be iced over. Hard to say if you'll get another chance before spring." Nodding, the girl unstrapped the harness, handing the bundle over along with a bottle from her apron pocket. While Elizabeth settled the infant on her lap, Thalleia removed her apron, squirmed out of her shift and made a mad dash for the shore. She splashed in, gasping as her foot slipped and she went under. Sputtering, she cleared the hair from her eyes as her head broke the surface. "Alright, Thalleia?" The mistress called. "Y-y-yes, Miss Liz-z-z." "Not too cold, is it?" Her tone sounded amused. "N-n-no, Ma'am." The little orc clenched her teeth to still their chattering. "It's fine!" Elizabeth grinned, shaking her head. "Alright then, don't go too far." Nodding, Thalleia dove back in, kicking her way upstream. She fought against the current, straining as the water sought to force her back. It felt good to push herself, her muscles aching slightly from labor that was wholly her own. She thought about what Miss Liz had said; winter was coming and with it a whole list of things that would need to be done around the farm. Sighing, Thalleia flipped over on her back and let the current carry her downstream. Category:Stories Category:Thalleia